


baby, come and get it.

by jaysgatsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Warning: NCT We mobbin', lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: johnny looks sinful and sounds sinful, to the degree that jaehyun feels as though he’s being burned through the phone, just by looking at him. the torturous scene lasts less than ten seconds, in reality, but jaehyun felt every last nanosecond of that time, the other’s words, his expressions, his eyes imprinted on the back of jaehyun’s brain, so that he sees it reel by every time he blinks. he’s hardly able to get through the rest of the video, still utterly shaken by the audacity of john suh, but when the video finally gets to the end, he presses his thumb over the scroller and pulls it back to the other man’s scene again. and again. and again. he doesn’t care that jungwoo is a few feet away and can certainly hear that he’s replayed the part like six times now, he’s too busy feeling as though his brain is melting out of his ears, leaving him completely feral and without shame, without rationality, without anything but this sweltering heat in his viscera.OR: jaehyun watches the misfit track video, gets horny, pulls up on johnny, and they fuck. that's it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 254





	baby, come and get it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this in like 10 hours.
> 
> johnny is so powerful that his 10 second rap inspired almost 9k words of pure porn. hope u like it! rise johnjae nation. also stream the misfit track vid.
> 
> p.s., i hardly proofread this, so i apologize for any mistakes!! just ignore them, i'll go through later and fix them lol. 
> 
> also yes the title is from his verse. johnny is a legend and we know this

the video dropped at 6pm. even if he hadn’t practically memorized the comeback schedule to the point of being able to flawlessly recite each and every event for his own sake, johnny wouldn’t have let him forget that — the older is so cute when he’s excited about something; it becomes all he can talk about, as though his bubbling eagerness could quicken the passage of time and make the catalyst of his elation come sooner, beyond the intent of the universe. jaehyun has a long list of ‘favourite’ things about johnny (which perhaps dilutes the effectiveness of the term ‘favourite’ in the first place, but how could he truly narrow it down when he’s so in love with everything about the other man? an unfair expectation if he’d ever encountered one), but the man’s cuter tendencies definitely rank high among that seemingly endless catalogue, solely because they make him feel so unbearably warm, like johnny is a beaming ray of sunshine, bringing an eternal spring to jaehyun’s heart. 

he could never pinpoint the exact moment he fell for johnny; he’d always experienced some type of strong feelings for the older man, whether it was platonic admiration, friendly affection, or a burning attraction he tried with every morsel of strength to his being to deny in their earlier years of being acquainted, but as the lesson would dawn on him the hard way, he’s practically powerless against johnny, even if in the sweetest way. something about the other man just makes jaehyun weak, watering down his resolve to flavourless kool-aid, and he figured for what felt like the longest time that johnny simply just has that effect on people; he’s charming to a dangerous degree, unbearably likeable and a master thief of hearts. 

the realization that it hadn’t been so simple, just ‘the way things are’, greeted jaehyun in a very aggressive and unconventional way. he’d been sharing his thoughts on johnny with doyoung in such a casual and candid manner one night after an ennana recording, after the eldest had gone to shower and left the two of them in the quiet dorm, waiting for their turn as the other bathroom was occupied by one of the members doing their nightly routine. jaehyun will perhaps never forget the look on doyoung’s face, when their eyes met — the way the older man’s gaze had distended and lips had slightly fallen open, as though jaehyun had said something completely unbelievable without even comprehending the weight of his words. taken aback, he asked the other man what was wrong, if he had somehow said something ridiculous without meaning to during his thoughtless rambling about his co-star. 

_‘jaehyun,’_ doyoung had said, after taking a moment to both reinstate a sense of composure and gather his thoughts, _‘i don’t know how you define friendship, but i think you need to reexamine your feelings toward johnny. it seems like there’s something … else going on.’_

it was more than a wake-up call. it was a slap in the face with a hand wound all the way back, it was icy water from a mountain spring dumped all over his unsuspecting and sensitive flesh, it was diving out of a soaring plane and realizing the parachute won’t open. of course the other members had teased him lightheartedly about his ‘crush’ on johnny, but jaehyun had never thought it was beyond harmless teasing, or a running joke meant to elicit easy laughs. never had he actually felt confronted like that, forced to face his feelings toward his best friend through a lens other than his own. needless to say, it wasn’t necessarily the ideal way to realize he’s in love with his best friend and _groupmate,_ of all people, but ideals are about as rare in life as blue moons, jaehyun had learned. either way, the outcome can be just as captivating, just as beautiful. 

nearly three years have elapsed since johnny gave jaehyun the shock of his life by confessing his own feelings, just weeks after the doyoung incident. jaehyun had been stewing on his emotions like they were a pork roast, and as taeyong had so delicately put it once upon a time, jaehyun has a vast emotional range, but he tends to keep to one corner of his own playing field; the corner where he feels safest. meanwhile, johnny is the kind of person to play the whole court and go for the gold without ever looking back, whether it results in a score or an embarrassing fumble. he really shouldn’t have been surprised when johnny had confessed that night, after they had laughed and played in the rain on the balcony of their shared dormitory. everything had been lining up, forming an arrow pointing to that moment, where they had lain side by side, warming up with a candle and wrapped up in towels. no words had ever sounded sweeter than johnny’s soft _‘i love you,’_ and perhaps no words ever will.

every moment since then, for the past three years, he’s only fallen impossibly more in love with johnny, every single day. 

it’s almost 7:30 by the time he returns to the dorm, having had schedules of his own that ran late into the evening, including filming for his drama among other, more minor activities. he’d seen the notifications on his phone that the track video for ‘misfit’ had dropped and was already doing numbers, but he didn’t want to watch it in the back seat of the car while his manager would be there and likely to judge his reactions to johnny’s performance, so he elected to wait until he was in the relative safety of his and jungwoo’s bedroom. he greets the others as he comes in, though he doesn’t stop to talk longer than a few seconds. 

“oh, you’re back,” jungwoo says as he comes into the room, looking up from his tilted phone, “how did filming go?”

“it went well,” says jaehyun, setting his belongings down on the floor beside his bed. he doesn’t mean to sound so curt, but he knows johnny has been earnestly awaiting his reaction to the video, and he’d rather not keep his boyfriend waiting any longer than necessary. jaehyun is well-aware of johnny’s constant desire for attention and validation (which sounds like a burden on paper, but it’s actually very adorable, especially when the fact that jaehyun is more than willing to shower him in attention and compliments is taken into consideration), so he doesn’t waste any time, pulling out his phone and selecting the first notification for the video he sees. jungwoo doesn’t mind his shortness of conversation, likely able to tell what he’s doing. 

“i’m about to watch the track video,” jaehyun tells him, regardless, “do you mind if i have the volume on?”

there’s an almost sly air to jungwoo’s responsorial smile as he registers those words and shakes his head, busying himself with his own phone once again. “oh, no. go ahead, hyung.”

something about that response, that _look,_ makes something twist in jaehyun’s stomach. it’s a blend of anticipation and some state of fear aligned with what he recognizes as pre-horniness that forces his guts into a coil, but he doesn’t say anything more. he’s not going in completely blind; he’d seen the teaser photos and had been part of the process of the album as a whole, so he has some extent of awareness as to what he’s about to see. still, if there’s one thing he’s learned since debut, it’s that the polished final cut is always an experience worlds away from the developmental stages. 

belatedly, he realizes he’s been hesitating to press the play button, too entangled in his own thoughts brought on by jungwoo’s uncomfortably cryptic behaviour. shaking his head, and smoothing his hair back (though it only falls back into his forehead, anyway), jaehyun starts the video and leans back against his pillow, watching the screen intently. 

an impressed _‘ooh,’_ falls naturally from his lips as the video starts. the sets look gorgeous, and his groupmates look handsome and charismatic in their outfits — as expected. he bobs his head in time with the beat, mouthing along to the parts he knows, a steady smile growing as he listens to the members fire off line after line of their well-rehearsed raps. they sound great, and he’s especially proud of sungchan, as this is essentially his debut, and he knows how hard the younger has worked to make a good impression on the fans. 

and then comes johnny. _then comes fucking johnny._

he knew the older would be rapping, as ‘misfit’ had been described over and over again as a rap-focused track, but nothing could have prepared him for what he’s currently witnessing on his phone screen. johnny looks sinful and _sounds_ sinful, to the degree that jaehyun feels as though he’s being burned through the phone, just by looking at him. the torturous scene lasts less than ten seconds, in reality, but jaehyun _felt_ every last nanosecond of that time, the other’s words, his expressions, his _eyes_ imprinted on the back of jaehyun’s brain, so that he sees it reel by every time he blinks. he’s hardly able to get through the rest of the video, still utterly shaken by the _audacity_ of john suh, but when the video finally gets to the end, he presses his thumb over the scroller and pulls it back to the other man’s scene again. and again. and again. he doesn’t care that jungwoo is a few feet away and can certainly hear that he’s replayed the part like six times now, he’s too busy feeling as though his brain is melting out of his ears, leaving him completely feral and without shame, without rationality, without anything but this sweltering heat in his viscera. 

jaehyun hears jungwoo chuckle softly on the seventh replay, and that brings him back to reality, effectively thrusting him out of whatever alternate dimension he’d just accidentally astral projected to. he blinks, looking toward the other who doesn’t meet his eyes, only smiles knowingly as he sits on his own bed, continuing to do whatever it is he’s doing on his phone, fingers moving fast over his keyboard. 

the video plays through completely one last time, and just as it reaches the ending second mark, jaehyun rises from his bed, phone still in hand, and marches over to his slippers like a man on a mission. 

“going to see johnny?” asks jungwoo, just as jaehyun twists the doorknob in his hand. 

feeling a flush heat up the shells of his ears, jaehyun only nods silently, not bothering to make eye contact, or to see if jungwoo is even looking at him to receive his response. he pauses for half a second and then opens the door, closing it considerately behind him before making a beeline out of the dorm, before any of the members sitting in the living room can question him as to where he is going, or what he thought of the video. 

despite the fact that his phone is literally still in his hand, jaehyun doesn’t bother texting johnny to let him know he’s coming down, like he usually does. he only trudges toward the building’s stairs, ignoring the elevator because he cannot bear to have to deal with another person in the state he is currently in. it’s pathetic; his brain is an endless mantra of _‘johnny johnny johnny johnny’_ and cannot register anything that is not a thought related to the other man, and what he just saw. he almost feels guilty toward his other groupmates who had done an equally impressive job, and who sounded just as good and looked just as good in the production. unfortunately for them, they are not johnny, and perhaps on the flip side of that, they do not have to deal with a ridiculously horny jaehyun, right now. he’ll congratulate them after he settles his business with his boyfriend, he muses. 

when he makes it to the fifth floor, jaehyun enters the key on the door and makes his way inside, trying to be quiet and subtle in case any of the others suspect something. they know that he and johnny are in a relationship, which means they likely know why he is here, but jaehyun would rather not be subjected to the prying eyes and nosy questions, if he can escape them to any extent. trying to be discrete in this group is a task herculean in nature, but not entirely impossible. 

no one is in the living room when he arrives, and he thinks for a moment he may have just gotten lucky for once, but he hears sounds coming from the kitchen and exhales a huff, knowing that whoever is there will definitely see him on his way to johnny and donghyuck’s room. judging by the running of water and the clinking of plates and other kitchenware, he can assume that taeyong is doing the dishes, mostly because he can’t imagine anyone else tending to the tedious chore. he’s proven right when the water stops and footsteps are quickly nearing the living room, a slim shadow appearing in the doorway. 

“did someone just come in?”

“yes, hyung,” jaehyun answers, keeping his voice steady so to hide any trace of ardor threatening to expose his intentions, “it’s jaehyun.”

taeyong shows himself completely, then, eyes characteristically wide as he meets jaehyun’s gaze, “oh, hi. i’m guessing you’re here to see johnny?”

despite his finest attempts to appear unaffected, jaehyun feels his face burn at those words. they hadn’t been said in a manner that reads as teasing or accusatory, but the sheer fact that his members assume he’s coming through on some sort of dick appointment every time he visits the lower dorm inspires some bit of shame in him, even if it’s a matter of fact at this point. he just nods, rolling his eyes as he tries to brush off his embarrassment toward being caught red-handed, even if taeyong is so nonchalant and non-judgmental about it. 

“well, you’re actually really lucky. donghyuck just headed to the dream dorm for the night, so johnny is by himself.” he smiles, tilting his head a little, “i’m sure he’ll be happy to have your company.”

“ah,” says jaehyun, clearing his throat more than awkwardly, “okay. then … i’ll go see him.”

taeyong hums, attention momentarily gathered by his phone, which lights up on the table he’d likely set it on before going to do the dishes. jaehyun notices the picture of baekhyun as his lockscreen, and the fact that his text message notifications are set to private, which is untypical of him. he doesn’t have time to question it, though, so he only nods politely toward his leader and briskly makes his way through the living room, hearing a quiet, but firm “don’t be too loud!” come from behind him. jaehyun sighs, pursing his lips so tight that his dimples poke through. 

finally, he makes it to johnny’s door. he feels like a character from a spy movie that had just successfully dodged all the lasers set to trigger alarms in a bank or some other place brimming with valuables, and now he’s due to reap the benefits of such a difficult task. since he hadn’t bothered to text, he raises his fist to knock, not wanting to wind the other man completely with his unannounced visit. though he typically just shouts that the door is open and allows the other party to enter on their own accord, for whatever reason, johnny actually comes to the door this time; jaehyun can hear his paced footsteps nearing where he waits for an answer. 

the door swings open, and jaehyun catches a glimpse of johnny’s apprehensive expression, before it blooms into surprise to see the other man. he also notices that johnny’s face seems to be slightly flushed, and his pants are unbuttoned — _oh._ apparently jaehyun hadn’t been the only person set on taking advantage of donghyuck’s absence from the 127 dorm tonight. 

“babe?” johnny asks, though the answer is clear, “you didn’t tell me you were coming.”

jaehyun nips his lower lip. “it was a spur of the moment thing. i saw the track video, by the way.”

the older man raises an eyebrow. “are those two things related, by any chance?”

“maybe,” jaehyun breathes, a slight chuckle in his tone, “you might find out if you let me in.”

johnny lets out a breathy laugh, moving aside to allow his lover into the bedroom. 

grateful for the invitation, jaehyun takes about three steps into the room; enough for his lover to close the door behind him, hearing the distinct sound of the lock latching into place. then, without missing a beat, he whips around and presses the larger man against the door, banking on the element of surprise to best johnny’s unbelievable strength, which typically renders him an immovable wall against any lesser force. it may be a combination of that and johnny just allowing it to happen, however; though jaehyun is a long ways away from being weak, he’s more than aware that johnny could easily overpower him if he actually wanted to. 

with a slight wheeze, johnny looks down at jaehyun through slightly hooded eyes, long lashes curtaining his honey brown irises beautifully. jaehyun’s hands are on his chest, pinning him against the door and effectively copping a feel at the same time, the latter of which makes johnny chuckle as he feels his lover’s hands squeeze around his pectorals. “i’m going to take that as a yes.”

“you should,” replies jaehyun, voice warbled with a low giggle. after those words leave his lips, he closes the minimal distance between them, forcefully covering johnny’s mouth with his own. they both moan as jaehyun takes the lead, sucking the older man’s plump lower lip and pressing their bodies flush together, a burning heat spreading through him as he does, making him feel as though he’s burning from the inside out, his desire a furnace at his core. he licks into johnny’s mouth, humming with pleasure at the slick heat waiting for him there and taking the opportunity to taste every centimeter of his lover, though he’s done it a million times by this point in their relationship. it never gets old; kissing johnny is an experience brand new and yet comfortingly familiar every single time, the delectable taste of his favourite meal and the refreshing first sip of clean water after being stranded for months. as he circles his lover’s tongue with his own, unable to keep from shivering as the kiss becomes more and more desperate, wetter and more passionate every second and matching the way their bodies rub against each other, jaehyun lets his hands caress their way down johnny’s chest, over his clothed abs and crossing his navel.

he could feel johnny’s hardness against his thigh the moment he pinned him to the door, but he still moans while he traces the shape of his lover’s lengthy, pulsing member in his jeans. swiftly, jaehyun pulls away from the kiss, nipping the older man’s lip before speaking to him in a low tone. “you haven’t had the chance to get comfortable yet, hmm?” he asks, petting the hardening erection through the rough material of johnny’s jeans and watching as he stutters over a breath in response, “let me help you, baby.” 

“god, jaehyun,” the taller man exhales, letting his head fall back against the door as his lover pulls his zipper down the rest of the way, as johnny himself had only bothered to half-fasten it in his haste to achieve a great enough sense of decency to answer his bedroom door. his bulge fills out his underwear (tommy hilfiger, just like from the video — apparently jaehyun shares the title of being one of two men trusted with johnny’s junk with the designer) and strains over his now-open jeans, and jaehyun licks his lips, palming over the other’s cock like it’s a gift he can’t wait to unwrap. johnny gives another throaty sound. “i knew you were horny the second i opened the door,” he tells him, rolling his hips up into the other’s hand, “i could see it in your eyes.” 

“yeah?” says jaehyun, kissing thoroughly along the other man’s neck, though he’s careful not to mark him, “if that’s the case, then … this shouldn’t surprise you.” he doesn’t give johnny a chance to ask what he means, dropping to his knees just moments after he utters those words. he shucks johnny’s jeans down his gorgeously long and toned legs with one strong tug, and his briefs follow that same path, the waistband suspended at his thighs, therefore out of jaehyun’s way. he bites into his lower lip when the older man’s cock springs free from confinement, and johnny’s resulting sigh of both relief and pleasure sends a chain of tingles down the younger man’s spine. as vulgar as it sounds, jaehyun is absolutely obsessed with johnny’s cock, and has been from the first time he saw it; it’s just fucking _perfect,_ magnificently huge and girthy, almost to a frightening extent — long and thick and veiny in all the right places, even its coloration compliments his lover’s honey skin so immaculately, it truly feels as though he’s looking at a piece of art. 

johnny chuckles breathlessly. “you always do that.”

jaehyun’s eyes flicker up toward him questioningly. “do what?”

“you just stare at my dick,” says johnny, a bit of a wicked smile curving his lips, “you look at it like it’s made of gold.”

the younger feels his ears get hot, and he chuckles alongside johnny, shaking his head. “i can’t help it … you have a really pretty dick.”

“why, thank you,” the older man snickers, though he sounds strangely sincere for this banterous moment, “yours is the prettiest, though. it’s so pink.”

jaehyun wraps a firm hand around the base, cupping johnny’s cock near his balls and feeling the weight and warmth against his palm. he rolls his eyes, exhaling a breath slightly shaky with embarrassment. “you don’t have to explain to me what my dick looks like, john. i’ve seen it plenty of times.” before his lover can come up with some witty retort, jaehyun leans in and starts to press soft, full-lipped kisses along his shaft, figuring that would shut him up. and it does; johnny’s head falls back against the door once more with a resonant thud, and though he doesn’t flinch even the slightest bit in any indication of pain, jaehyun can’t help but be a little worried. not only for johnny’s head, but for their groupmates who almost certainly heard that, and are likely wondering what on earth is happening in johnny’s room (except taeyong, obviously). 

so much for not being too loud. 

even so, jaehyun continues his ministrations, incorporating his tongue, now, as he licks broad stripes up the shaft, paying particular attention to a vein hidden on the underside with more focused strokes. he hears johnny groan and feels his cock twitch, and jaehyun smiles a little, licking his way all the way up from the base to the tip, and circling his tongue around the head, after tucking back the sensitive foreskin. he dips his tongue into the tender stretch of skin hidden beneath the flushed head, and is rewarded with more moans, as well as pearls of precum that bead at the slit and drip prettily down the head. he laps it up, soon thereafter sinking his tongue into the slit and flicking the muscle quick and shallow, moaning in harmony with his partner. 

“fuck, jae,” johnny sighs, hands reaching down to rake through the younger’s hair, scratching his nails along his scalp, “you’re so fucking _good_ at this … but quit teasing, please? i want to feel your mouth around me.”

momentarily, jaehyun thinks to himself that it’s rather audacious of _johnny suh_ to ask _him_ not to tease, considering teasing is the older man’s favourite pastime, but he honestly can’t help but give in to what his boyfriend wants, once again. humming, jaehyun spreads his lips around the tip, letting it sink into the wet warmth of his mouth and pillowing the underside with his tongue, so it slides smoothly in. gazing up toward his lover, he watches as johnny’s chest expands and then contracts to its typical broadness as he lets out a pleased sigh, a moan entangled somewhere in his tone. his fingers tighten in jaehyun’s hair, and it’s jaehyun’s turn to whimper out a pleasured sound, swallowing down most of the shaft in one go. already, he can feel johnny nestling against the back of his throat, so he keeps his jaw slack and his gullet relaxed to narrowly avoid choking on the other’s cock. 

once he feels as though his throat has somewhat adjusted to the intrusion, jaehyun starts to bob his head, pulling off so that just the tip remains between his bruised lips and going back down on him until he’s taken as much as he physically can without gagging. he can tell johnny is doing all that he can to avoid thrusting too hard, if the way the other is holding onto the doorknob for dear life as some means of restraint and pressing his palm flat against the ceiling just the same is anything to go by. still, there’s a slight, easy flex to johnny’s hips that follows jaehyun’s rhythm; enough to accentuate the tempo without overwhelming the younger man. jaehyun can hear the wet sounds of his mouth around johnny’s cock ringing between his ears, and he moans around him, immensely turned on by the depth of each sensation, gripping all of his senses. his own cock is straining in his shorts, but he disregards it for the time being, focusing on johnny and even bringing a hand up to alternate between stroking the bit of his shaft that can’t fit into jaehyun’s mouth and massaging his balls, playing with their weight in his hand. 

“oh, fuck … _baby,”_ groans the older man, cock pulsing between jaehyun’s lips, “fuck yeah, that’s so good. you love sucking my dick, don’t you?”

jaehyun blushes, whining around johnny’s shaft. he nods his head as best he can, considering what he’s doing, thankful for the fact that there’s a cock in his mouth so that he won’t have to answer that embarrassing question verbally. 

sometimes, johnny makes him pull off and answer him when he asks something like that, but he seems content with jaehyun’s soundless nodding this time around, and continues to run his fingers through the younger’s hair, his shallow thrusts gaining a bit of strength, seemingly without him even realizing. jaehyun takes it, bobbing his head down harder, encouraging johnny to fuck his mouth, basically, and the older man does not shy away from the unspoken invitation. he uses his grip on jaehyun’s hair to keep him in place and begins thrusting hard and fast down his throat, panting and looking down at him the entire time, which pulls a choked whine from jaehyun. 

“you like that, don’t you?” asks johnny, pulling harder on jaehyun’s hair, “you like it when i use you like this, don’t you, yuno?”

a violent tremor shakes jaehyun’s entire body. he just moans helplessly in response, shutting his teary eyes and bracing his weight with an iron grip on the older man’s thighs, as his knees have become unstable and wobbly, as well as bright red and moderately sore from their uninterrupted contact with the floor. but he takes it all without complaining, he always does. johnny’s pleasure is his pleasure.

the ruthless roll of johnny’s hips which spears his cock into jaehyun’s mouth suddenly comes to an unexpected halt. he presses in deep one last time, jaehyun swallowing down the urge to gag and choking on a sweet moan, before he pulls out completely, leaving the younger to gasp greedily for air between his slick, reddened lips, thighs squeezed shut around his own cock in an attempt to keep some friction on it. 

barely able to breathe properly, jaehyun finds himself asking, “why’d you stop?”

johnny rubs soft, soothing hands along jaehyun’s scalp, trying to remedy where he may have pulled a little too hard in the throes of lust. he smiles down at the younger, massaging a thumb along his temple and admiring his wrecked beauty; there’s honestly never a time where jaehyun doesn’t look like he’d walked straight out of a priceless painting. “i was gonna cum,” johnny explains, “and i want to do that inside of you.”

it’s a simple enough explanation, one jaehyun may have even been expecting in one way or another, but it still makes him shiver. nodding, jaehyun tries to get to his feet, but johnny doesn’t even let him make a full attempt, for he sweeps the younger into his arms with ease and carries him bridal style to his bed. once he sets jaehyun down, johnny takes the opportunity to step completely out of his pants and underwear, and to discard his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him. the necklaces he wears stay on, and glisten against his honeyed complexion, sparkling in jaehyun’s eyes. 

now fully naked, johnny leans over where jaehyun lies on his bed, caging him in with his arms and kissing him fervently, swallowing the younger’s moans as their tongues practically intertwine. he slots a thigh between jaehyun’s legs, brushing the muscle against the other’s painfully hard cock with tangible intention, prompting whines from the smaller man. they kiss desperately for an indistinct amount of time; it could be minutes or it could be years, but it doesn’t matter at all to jaehyun; the numbing of his lips is beautiful, and the swirling of their tongues like waltzing lovers is just the same. he could happily spend the remainder of his life locked in this intimate embrace.

evidently, his lover has other plans. he starts stamping kisses down jaehyun’s throat and outward, toward the sensitive junction of his jaw and neck before steadily making his way down. jaehyun can’t tell if he’s leaving marks or not, but it feels like he’s being branded with johnny’s hot lips every time they come down against his skin, and it’s nothing less than perfect. he’s more than willing to deal with any consequences as they arise, but for now, he focuses on the feeling of his lover’s plump lips and hot tongue along his tender, milky skin.

“ah, john …” he moans out, squirming slightly when the older man starts to pull at his shorts. 

johnny gets jaehyun completely naked in the blink of an eye, somehow — maybe he’d just been too caught up in his kisses to notice the rate at which his clothes were being discarded, but either way, he really doesn’t miss them. his lover is still kissing his way down his body; sucking at his incredibly sensitive nipples to the point that jaehyun has to bite the back of his hand to avoid being too noisy, dragging his tongue over his abs, and even briefly dipping his tongue into jaehyun’s navel, prior to continuing past his happy trail and the neatly trimmed hair framing his twitching cock. as expected, the flushed organ is exceptionally pink. when he notices johnny admiring it, he blushes and turns his head into the pillow, murmuring an insincere, “stop it.” 

the half-hearted order inspires a laugh from the taller man. “what, you can look at mine but i can’t look at yours?”

“it’s just … i know what you’re thinking,” jaehyun whines, evidently embarrassed. curse him for always flushing so easily, and for being so unreasonably rosy in certain places. 

“it’s cute,” johnny says, “you’re my pretty pink kitty.”

such a statement likely wasn’t intended to alleviate jaehyun’s embarrassment, but to make it _worse,_ and it certainly excels at the latter objective. jaehyun throws a pillow at his boyfriend’s head, but the other manages to catch it, laughing sweetly all the while. jaehyun would be lying if ever he claimed that adorably joyful sound didn’t make his heart flutter every time. 

ever so resourceful, johnny uses the pillow with which jaehyun had attempted to hit him to lift the younger’s hips, sliding it right under jaehyun’s tailbone. the younger leans back, kneading his lower lip as he obediently spreads his legs at johnny’s wordless insistence, feeling the older man’s strong, massive hands grip his thighs and start to open them. with his hips angled this way, jaehyun knows his hole is completely exposed; he can feel it, the chilly air of the temperature-controlled room ghosting against that vulnerable place, prompting the roseate rim to clench. before he knows it, johnny’s face is centimeters away from his hole, and the sensation of cold air hitting his entrance is replaced by the older man’s warm breath; despite its opposing nature, it has a similar effect. 

jaehyun gasps, the sound tied off with a whiny moan, the moment johnny’s tongue circles his hole. this isn’t the first time they’ve done this, it’s _far from it,_ in actuality, but jaehyun is so sensitive down there that he reacts that strongly every time this happens. johnny seems to like it quite a lot, reveling in the validation that he’s pleasing jaehyun, and enjoying his little sounds. he doesn’t exactly know why johnny enjoys this so much, to be honest; it’s no secret that jaehyun barely has an ass to eat, so he imagines it’s nothing like the handful of times johnny let jaehyun eat _him_ out instead (he may be a bottom, but jaehyun knows how and when to appreciate an amazing ass, and johnny’s plump, thick behind is the furthest thing from a joke). nevertheless, it feels incredible, so he’s not inspired to complain by any means. 

johnny’s tongue swirls around jaehyun’s gradually opening rim, flicking at the quivering hole to coax it wider and wider. he alternates between heavy, broad strokes and quick, fleeting licks, and jaehyun keens each time he barely presses inside, earnestly devouring the younger man with no shame and no hesitation. since their first time together, jaehyun could easily conclude that johnny gives a hundred percent in the bedroom; he’s always been such a passionate lover, hellbent on getting to know every single thing jaehyun likes and giving it to him impossibly better every single time — now is no exception. after a substantial amount of teasing his hole with his tongue, johnny finally gets jaehyun wet enough to slip the slick organ inside, swirling around his rim from inside of him and thrusting his tongue in and out, as far and as deep as he can. 

jaehyun’s head has fallen back, shaky moans spilling out of him with even the slightest movement of johnny’s tongue against his hole. his hips buck a little when he feels the older man suck around his rim, rolling his tongue inside of him and bobbing his head along to give more weight to his thrusting. “oh my god, oh, johnny …” moans jaehyun, unabashedly thrusting his hips back now, whimpering as the older tongue-fucks him, nudging him nearer and nearer to an impending orgasm. 

when johnny strokes jaehyun’s cock alongside the thrusts of his tongue, jaehyun can sense that he’s done for. he whines, feeling his thighs start to tremble as the pleasure inclines rapidly. 

“baby, w-wait, i’m — i’m too close, stop, i’m gonna cum —”

though he is evidently enjoying what he’s doing to jaehyun, johnny does heed the warning, and slowly comes to a stop. he rubs at the younger’s thigh when he hears his deflated sigh as his orgasm is stalled, but they both know it will be worth it to wait until they get to the best part. the taller man licks his lips as he leans over jaehyun to get to the bedside table, the cold silver of his necklaces draping over the flushed skin of jaehyun’s face, though the younger is far too distracted by johnny’s bulging pectoral muscles to really notice. after retrieving the lube from its usual spot, he sits back to look at jaehyun, uncapping the bottle and squeezing a sizeable dollop onto his fingertips. 

jaehyun watches, mesmerized by johnny’s beautiful hands. his long fingers expertly warm up the lubricant, the glossy gel-like substance coating them prettily and making them glisten in the low light of the bedroom. he settles back to his place between jaehyun’s legs, though not before pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s lips, and uses his clean hand to pull jaehyun’s hips up a little more, encouraging him to rest his weight against the pillow to avoid discomfort. 

the first touch of the lubed finger to his hole makes jaehyun shiver, even if he’d fully been expecting it. he looks at johnny through half-lidded eyes and thick lashes, pushing shallow breaths past his kiss-bruised lips and hooking his hands along the backs of his knees, keeping himself spread. 

“that’s it, baby,” johnny says, spreading the lube around the rim, gradually applying pressure until it gives way and sucks in his finger to the first knuckle, “good boy.” 

a low whimper and a hitch of breath is jaehyun’s only response as the finger enters him. he watches johnny watch him; the older’s eyes trained on his hole so that he can see what he’s doing as he thrusts the lone digit in and out of the tight channel. johnny’s fingers are so long that jaehyun can feel his index barely brushing his prostate _already,_ and he tries to avoid tensing up or thrusting his hips back for the time being, knowing that it’s too early and johnny would scold him for not being patient, and potentially hurting himself. honestly, it never really _hurts,_ it gets a bit uncomfortable at its worst, but his lover is so sweet that he doesn’t even want jaehyun to experience anything but pleasure. 

johnny takes his time stretching jaehyun out, stroking his walls and making sure to go as deep as he can, in preparation for his cock. the second finger goes in only when he feels no resistance against the first, and the process starts all over again; gradually opening the younger man up as wide and deep as he can with the number of fingers he’s progressed to. 

the third finger is when jaehyun starts to feel a constant pressure against his prostate, and that steadily building pleasure begins to increase like a meter, warning him of how close he is to cumming. johnny can tell, too, when jaehyun’s whimpering and whining becomes more and more frequent, and he starts to squirm, as if trying to avoid the pleasure. nevertheless, he keeps going, aware of jaehyun’s capabilities and limits, and knowing the younger man can take what he’s giving. his hole has expanded to accept all three fingers without an issue, the wet squelch of the lube clinging to his walls more than telling of his readiness for johnny. but just to be safe, the older man adds his little finger, spreading all four digits out and plunging them as deep inside as jaehyun’s body would allow. 

jaehyun feels as though he’s being pulled taut like a rubber band, ready to snap virtually any moment if even the slightest bit of tension is added. he arches his back, unable to keep himself from rolling his hips back against his lover’s hand, even if he knows he shouldn’t, that the stimulation against his prostate is too much, and he’s walking in dangerous territory. “johnny,” he whines, short of breath and red in the face, _“please,_ i can take it, i can — just put it in already.”

with a smile too sweet for this scenario, johnny agrees. “alright, baby,” he says, very slowly pulling his wrist back and withdrawing his fingers one by one, “you’ve been so good for me. i’ll give you what you came here for.” 

there’s a mixture of relief and disappointment that cyclones through jaehyun — relief that he’s finally going to feel johnny inside of him, but disappointment as the last finger is pulled out, and his stretched hole clenches around nothing. of course, that won’t last for long, but he’s in such a primal state of emotion at the present moment that he can’t stifle his body’s natural responses to stimulants and lack thereof as he can in a more standard headspace. he hears johnny coo at him once again, a comforting low tone whispering sweet nothings, and jaehyun opens eyes that he hadn’t even realized he’d closed to see the older man slicking up his cock with more lubricant. 

johnny leans over him again, kissing jaehyun’s neck softly, and spreading the younger man with both hands, at least until he has to pull one away to take hold of his own cock to line it up with jaehyun’s entrance. 

when the head of johnny’s cock touches jaehyun’s sensitive, dilated hole, the younger man gasps, wrapping his arms around johnny’s shoulders. the other man’s weight is grounding, keeping him from floating away up into the clouds, getting lost in the vulnerable state that pleasure has left him in, pliant and submissive and willing to do just about anything to be allowed to cum, and to feel the love of his life inside of him. thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long; johnny had done such a thorough job of stretching him that he just slides right in with hardly any effort, once he gets past the initial barrier of the rim and applies enough pressure to be sucked in by jaehyun’s constricting heat, eventually bottoming out entirely, sheathed balls deep in the wet, tight warmth that is jaehyun. 

they both moan out loud. it’s heaven; the two of them entering the pearly gates hand in hand, showered in golden light and standing on fluffy clouds. johnny holds onto jaehyun’s hips and starts with slow, shallow thrusts, restraining himself from just letting go and pounding the other into the mattress just yet. his thick cock drags against jaehyun’s walls like both a sin and a dream, and the younger clutches onto him tighter, wrapping his legs around johnny’s waist and doing all that he can to eradicate any space between their bodies. 

jaehyun’s hard, leaking cock is sandwiched between two sets of defined abs, the ridges rolling along his pulsing erection, and he feels pleasure burn on every single one of his nerve endings, like he’s going insane with lust and feeling things no one has ever felt before. “john, please,” he whimpers, resting his forehead on the other’s shoulder, “faster, please, i can’t take much more.”

“i got you, baby,” says johnny, and he means it. he nuzzles into jaehyun’s neck, kissing along his jawline and up toward his lips, but either of them can hardly focus as the older man starts to pick up the pace and exhibit more strength in his thrusts. the rhythm that had been steadily building suddenly spikes, and johnny is pinning jaehyun to the bed by his hips, leaving the other completely unable to move, even if he wanted to. the bed rocks as johnny slams his cock harder and harder into jaehyun, basking in the feeling of his lover’s tight hole clenching and unclenching erratically around him as he purposefully strikes his prostate with every inward thrust. 

the younger man’s nails drag against johnny’s back, more than likely leaving long, streaky welts in the process, but johnny doesn’t even seem to feel it, and he doubts anyone would see the marks, so long as the other wore a shirt. jaehyun arches into him, cock pulsing against both their stomachs and legs shaking as he nears his limit on a bullet train, unable to even hope to hold back for much longer. “fuck, johnny,” he cries out, tears spilling down his cheeks as he squeezes his eyes shut, “it’s so good, _so, so good,_ i’m —” he stops short, starting to babble incoherently as johnny quite literally rocks his world, if the creaking bed has anything to say about it. 

“yeah, jae?” says johnny, voice low and somehow stable, though it’s clear he’s going to cum soon, “you like this? you like me fucking you ‘til you can’t think straight?”

 _“yes,”_ he sobs in reply, voice climbing to a pitch he’d have never thought it could reach, “i love it, hyung, i love it so much!”

“good,” the older answers, raising a hand to slip between their bodies and take hold of jaehyun’s cock, using his own precum to stroke him wet and slick, “you’re gonna cum, aren’t you? you’re squeezing my dick so hard, it almost feels like you’re gonna break it off, baby.”

 _“ah,”_ jaehyun whines, a sob crumbling his already-wrecked voice, “yes, yes i’m so close … can i cum, johnny? _please,_ can i cum …?” he’s shaking at this point, genuinely desperate for release. if johnny refuses him, he might actually explode.

luckily for him, that doesn’t happen. 

“yes, baby. you can cum, you’ve been so good for me.” 

if johnny says anything after that, jaehyun does not hear it. his vision goes white behind his eyelids as he erupts into orgasm; back arching and limbs spasming in the heat of ecstasy. his whole body tenses up, and then he releases, pearly white spilling all over both of them, every bit of tension melting out of his body with each drop. it must be an eternity that he cums, time itself ceases to exist and jaehyun can’t feel or perceive anything that isn’t pleasure, that isn’t tranquility, that isn’t _love._

he does, however, hear johnny choke out a moan, and feels him spilling into him soon thereafter. the gushing stream of cum that fills him strangely makes jaehyun feel whole, much like johnny himself does, though the younger man can’t remember a time he’d ever noticed he felt incomplete. perhaps, before johnny, he never really knew what completeness was — he had no reference point, nothing to miss. but now, everything is different. the world is so much brighter, so much more dazzling and beautiful, all because of johnny. 

when jaehyun opens his eyes, he’s completely clean and wrapped up in johnny’s comforter. he looks around the dark room, trying to find where his lover had gone, but seeing not a trace of him beyond the clothes that had been thrown about the floor in their haste to undress one another, and the nightstand drawer still open, with the closed bottle of lube sitting on top of it. his phone is near the bottle (johnny must have picked it up from the floor, as it had surely been in his shorts pocket and got tossed with them), and he reaches for it to check the time. it’s past nine o’clock. 

the room door opens, and johnny emerges, wearing a bathrobe. there’s a plate of food in his hands. when he meets jaehyun’s eyes, he smiles in that heart-achingly soft way, where his cheeks look so devastatingly full and that one subtle dimple shows itself in his left cheek. “hey,” he pads over, setting the plate down on the table where donghyuck’s gaming setup is, careful to avoid any of the younger man’s equipment, “you feeling okay?” 

wide-eyed, jaehyun nods. “yeah, i feel great. did i fall asleep or something?”

“uh, sort of,” johnny chuckles, sitting on the edge of the bed, “you blacked out. you came and then i came and when i looked down, you were completely gone. i freaked out, but taeyong said you were fine, and that the same thing happens to him sometimes. i guess he was right.”

“woah,” the younger murmurs, feeling his face getting hot with embarrassment. “i mean … that makes sense. i don’t think i’ve ever cum that hard before, i felt like i was astral projecti—” jaehyun freezes, suddenly, looking at johnny. “wait, taeyong? he saw me?!”

johnny immediately starts waving his hands, shaking his head and trying not to laugh, “no, no, he didn’t! i went out afterward to ask him if i should call an ambulance, or something, but he said to give you a few minutes to come to, since it was probably the whole, uh. orgasm thing.” he clears his throat, before gesturing at the plate he’d brought in. “he also asked if you had eaten, and i told him i didn’t know, so. he fixed you some leftovers, if you want them. don’t worry if you don’t, i’ll eat them. i had dinner but i worked up an appetite after all of that.” he laughs, and jaehyun blushes, rolling his eyes. 

“maybe i don’t need to say it, considering i literally blacked out, but … tonight was really amazing, hyung,” jaehyun tells him, a soft smile on his face, “if i were a girl, i’d be scared that i’m pregnant right now.” 

the claim earns a full-on laugh from johnny, and jaehyun laughs with him as the older man wraps his arms around him and cuddles him close. “you’re so cute,” johnny says, “i’m glad you enjoyed yourself as much as i did. i guess you really liked the track video, huh?”

“do i really have to answer that?” jaehyun asks, “i literally came all the way down here right after watching it because you and your stupid rap and stupid sexy outfit made me horny, john.” 

johnny snickers. “okay, point taken.”

regardless, jaehyun smiles at him, reaching up to cup one of his lover’s cheeks. “of course i liked it. i loved it. but not as much as i love you.”

“aww, yuno,” the older man coos, pressing a cartoonishly wet kiss to jaehyun’s cheek, making the younger pretend to be disgusted. “and you say _i’m_ the cheesy one.”

“i guess you’re finally starting to rub off on me, after three years,” the younger teases, giggling at the pout his lover gives him, “but, hey. if i become more like you, that’s not a bad thing. that just means i’ll have a lot of new reasons to love myself, since i love everything about you.”

johnny places the hand that’s not holding jaehyun close to him over his heart, as though he has chest pain. “you’re killing me right now, you’re so sweet. i love you, too, baby. more than anything in this world, or any other. it’s kinda scary, sometimes, how much i love you.”

“you don’t have anything to be scared about,” jaehyun says, giving johnny an eyesmile, “i’m not going anywhere, baby.”

they share a sweet kiss, having to pull away briefly due to the fact that both of them are smiling way too much. they just look at each other for a moment, then, and jaehyun feels his heart swell with love, like his feelings are growing more and more, even if he’d thought such a thing could never be possible, as he already loves johnny more than anyone has ever loved anything, or anyone else. 

nevertheless, he sighs as he sits up, looking for his underwear and shorts. “alright, hyung, let’s go to the kitchen so we can get more food, so you don’t give me that puppy dog look while i eat without you.”

johnny laughs, rising from the bed and helping the other to gather his clothes, “okay, okay.” he helps jaehyun get dressed, and throws on a pair of sweatpants for himself, completely forgoing underwear and leaving his robe open as he leads the way to the kitchen. jaehyun swallows, trying to ignore how hot his boyfriend is, figuring he genuinely cannot afford to get horny again. 

“you could have at least put underwear on,” he says quietly, once they get to the kitchen. he keeps his voice down so that if any of their members are listening, intentionally or not, they can’t hear, “that _thing_ is very distracting when you just leave it to swing around freely like that.”

as he goes into the fridge and pulls out the leftovers, johnny snickers once again. “why are you looking, jaehyunnie? haven’t had enough of _that thing?”_

though he tries to look unamused, jaehyun’s crimson ears give him away once more. “don’t even think about it, we are _not_ doing it again.”

“right, i might actually have to drive you to the hospital after round two,” teases johnny as he rummages through the dishes. 

jaehyun slaps him hard on the ass, smirking as johnny actually whimpers and belatedly covers himself in defense. “see, if you had underwear on that wouldn’t have hurt as bad.” he notices johnny pause pointedly, before turning to look at him with an unreadable expression. jaehyun just blinks at him for a moment, before setting the serving utensils down on the counter and breaking into a sprint, running around the living room while johnny chases him, intent on revenge. their laughter carries throughout the dorm, and maybe even to the other floors, but they don’t care, too full of joy in the moment to worry about what others think, or anything else outside of their happy little love bubble. 

johnny does eventually catch jaehyun, and he wraps an arm around him, giving him a few good spanks in retaliation while the younger nearly cries with laughter. 

“that’s not fair!” he gasps out, trying to squirm away, but his boyfriend’s hold is too strong, “i only hit you once!”

“life’s not fair,” answers johnny, dragging the other over to the couch and pinning him down. they keep on laughing until they run out of breath, and then they’re kissing, the random spurts of giggles dying down into soft moans. jaehyun cups johnny’s face, pouring his heart into the kiss and humming when he feels johnny slip his tongue inside, and he briefly wonders if they could get away with —

“oh, guys. not on the couch,” taeyong says with a whine, clad in his pajamas, slippers and all. he’s holding an empty glass in one of his hands. “you guys are cute, but please, we actually do sit there.” 

straightening up, jaehyun’s cheeks burn as he looks down into his lap. “sorry, hyung.”

johnny, on the other hand, only shrugs and gets off the couch, going back into the kitchen to pick up where he left off. “it’s not like it would be the first time someone did something on that couch.”

taeyong tilts his head, eyes narrowing. “what do you mean?”

“don’t play dumb,” johnny teases with a wink, “i saw you and baekhyun hyung the other night. but unlike you, i chose to let you two have your moment.”

the leader’s face turns scarlet, and he sets his glass down on the counter with a loud click. before he can say anything back, however, johnny runs back to his room with his leftovers, and jaehyun sighs, getting up to follow him. 

“sorry about him, hyung,” he says to taeyong, who only shakes his head, still flushed from his forehead to his neck. “great job in today’s video, by the way.”

taeyong sighs. “thanks, jaehyunnie … though i think we both know who the real star of the show was, for you. now you’d better hurry, i think he’s waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @[tyonghoe](https://twitter.com/tyonghoe) if you want to see more jhirsty content. 
> 
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated, uwu.


End file.
